This Developmental ICOHRTA proposal seeks three years of funding to refine and finalize the plan for our ICOHRTA Training Program. The goal of the ICOHRTA Training Program (for which we intend to seek funding after successful completion of this Developmental ICOHRTA project) is to train mental health researchers in the Socialist Republic of Viet Nam (Vietnam) to increase their abilities to (a) develop research-based treatments for mental health problems among Vietnamese children, and (b) plan, design, and conduct clinical intervention trials to empirically evaluate these treatments. In addition, it is expected that success in achieving this goal will enhance our own understanding of human behavior, through the collaborative sharing of cultural perspectives. Our initial ICOHRTA Training Program plan is that twelve trainees will be selected from across Vietnam. They first will receive classroom training in substantive and methodological areas related to the above goals, and then will participate in a mentored research program, focusing on the development and validation of culturally appropriate treatment programs for Vietnamese children. Training will last three years for each of two cohorts, with the two cohorts? training overlapping. Training in the U.S. will take place at Vanderbilt University and training in Vietnam will take place at the National Institute of Pediatrics in Hanoi. The goal of the Developmental ICOHRTA project for which the current proposal is seeking funding is to refine and finalize the plan for our ICOHRTA Training Program, (a) through in-depth discussions with our Vietnamese colleagues and potential trainees in Year I, and (b) by conducting pilot training activities in Years 2 and 3.